The present disclosure generally relates to wearable devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a wearable device that is connectable to aircraft related systems, a device system comprising a plurality of such wearable devices, and an aircraft comprising such a device system.
Nowadays, the cabin crew usually uses paper in order to note down flight related information, passenger related information or other aircraft related information. Further, in order to retrieve information from or input information into onboard aircraft systems, the cabin crew typically uses fixed devices on board an aircraft such as Flight Attendant Panels (FAPs).
Further, in EP 2 693 406 A2 and US 2014/0039717 A1, it is proposed to use at least one mobile recording device for recording items of multimedia information relating to a state of a component, for example, a component present on board a means of transport, and for transmitting the recorded items of multimedia information, relating to the state of the component, to a central logbook equipment. The central logbook equipment is configured to generate a multimedia logbook entry on the basis of the transmitted items of multimedia information, and to store the generated multimedia logbook entry.
During use of such mobile devices one or both hands of the user are occupied. Further, a pocket or other storage or attachment device is needed in order to carry such mobile device.
Accordingly, there is a demand for convenient techniques for connection to aircraft related systems.